


The Man of My Dreams

by lov3umorett



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Amnesia, Car Accidents, F/M, M/M, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov3umorett/pseuds/lov3umorett
Summary: A car accident steals four years of memory from a girl. Anyone in this circumstance would be surrounded by loved ones. But she's not. They've all abandoned her, or so she thinks? She's made new friends, and fallen in love again. But are they really new friends? Is it really a new love? Secrets, lies, deception all for the sake of protection. As her memories start to comeback she begins to recognize a familiar figure in her memories but before it all comes back she's in danger again. Will she survive long enough to uncover the secret in her own?





	The Man of My Dreams

_ Dark. _

 

_ Cold. _

 

_ Quiet. _

 

She awoke gasping for air. 

 

 _Choking._ _Drowning?_

 

That's how she always wakes up from them. 

 

_ Dreams? Nightmares? Memories?  _

 

They don't happen as frequently now. 

 

_ Once a month, maybe?  _

 

At least now they seem to guide her. As if they're trying to tell her something. She's no longer afraid of what they have to show her. The visions, as her therapist calls them, are her ‘suppressed memories’ trying to ‘resurface’. They always show her snippets and clips but never the full movie. Sometimes her mind plays reruns and she'll have the same dream for weeks. Sometimes they're new. Sometimes she'll remember them. Most of the time she doesn't. But there's one thing that's always the same.

 

_ Him. _

 

She knows  _ him. _

 

Well she did, or did she?

“ _ Maybe he’s your guide? _ ” Her therapist would say.

 

_ Maybe he's my anchor.  _ She thinks.  _ He never takes me anywhere. He's always just....there _

  
  


*ding* 

The familiar sound of the front door rang through the coffee shop. At 6:30 in the morning the shop was usually buzzing, but it’s Saturday, even in the city, not many people are bustling around this early in the morning. She’s an exception of course, being assistant to the Head of Design for multi-million dollar fashion company meant that vacations and weekends mean nothing to her workload. This Saturday was no exception. The Fall line is to be released in one month, so her team is working overtime to prepare the finishing looks, prepping models and arranging last minute seating charts for the fashion show guests. Not to mention all the while preparing the looks books for next year’s summer and fall lines. Thankfully the Spring show is being handled by the second design team. Handling one season is hard enough, but getting three seasons in a row is unbearable. If fashion wasn’t something she loved she would’ve quit the first day of her internship, if you could call 72 work hours of stitch removal an internship.  She still remembers soaking her hands in warm water the first weekend and crying to her brother about the witch she now calls her boss. He told her to quit if she hated it so much but she was determined to make it. She’s always wanted her own fashion line, and if getting it means she has to make deals with the devil, then show her the dotted line. 

“Good Morning Katsumi.”  The young man behind the counter greeted her. 

“Good Morning Nini, and how come you never call me Sumi?” She returns his smile.

The man smirked, with a quick look behind him he leaned in close and spoke, “You know I’d call you that if it wasn’t for you know who.” 

She peeked over his shoulder looking down the hallway. Just beyond the boxes of to-be-stocked coffee beans she could see his office. Jongin’s boss was mulling over some papers, with his silver rimmed glasses perched at the tip of his nose. He looks exhausted. His dark bangs falling into his face. He must have stayed up late last night only to return first thing this morning. She wanted nothing more than to walk behind the counter and run her fingers through his hair, to soothe and comfort the man. 

“He works too hard,” Jongin says shaking her from her thoughts. 

“Yeah, he does.” She agreed. Lifting her eyes to the office one last time she’s met with an empty desk. The man instead is standing in the doorway just behind Nini, looking right at her. She starts to stutter good morning but the air in her chest remains trapped. Words never breaking out. He's handsome. Gorgeous even. She's smitten. He's not nearly as tall or broad as Jongin, but still built, his muscles firm beneath his too tight dress shirts and dress pants (not that she was looking, but if she was she'd report a marvellous ass carved by the gods.) As perfect as his body was, it was his face that bewitched her. His doe eyes were a deep dark brown, so deep that when she looked into them she could see her secrets welling inside them. As if him looking at her could cause her to bare everything to him. His smile was contagious, his laugh just as precious. On the off chance she was graced with its beauty she felt happy for days. His smile was mostly gums and teeth, but boy was it the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She wanted nothing more that to see it on him always and to be the reason for that smile. 

“Good morning Ma’am, is it your usual today.” The man said stepping from the doorway to the machines on Nini’s right. 

“Actually sir I've already got it ready.” Nini said stepping to his left and handing over a large to go coffee and a warmed croissant in a small bag. Looking to his boss and back at Jongin she spoke a small thank you. 

“Making me look bad,huh?” Minseok raised a brow in their direction.

“Oh please you're just making an excuse to not finish your work, a very pretty excuse if you ask me.” Nini quips, shooting a wink in Sumi direction. The heat in her cheeks rising quickly, while she silently wills it to disappear. An accidental glance towards Jongin’s boss shows she not the only one with tinted cheeks.

“So you're in awful early on a Saturday morning, even for you?” Minseok questions.

“Ugh tell me about it. Between closing the summer line and opening the fall one, yah girl gets no sleep.” She says using exaggerated hand motions. This brings a smile to both men's faces.

“Do they have you working Spring this coming year? Surely not Winter to finish out the year?” He questions, eyes full of concern.

“Thankfully no Spring. After the flower fiasco of 2017, I refuse to step within 10 feet of a Spring lookbook.” At that Jongin chuckles, apparently recalling her stories of the baby runways and mini flower floats. Her boss was lucky she actually liked children but that was more than she could say for the rest of her team. 

“As for Winter I'll be joining the executive team as a designer. My accessory line was approved, so I won't have to plan the events for the season but just participate. It'll be nice, in a nerve wrecking kind of way.” 

“Oh my god, Congratulations, Sumi!” Minseok expresses, noticing Sumi’s surprise he adds, “Really, I mean it. It's a big deal to have your line appear. Especially on the executive team. Your work must be amazing if you've only been with them for 3 years.” 

She can feel her cheeks warming again at the praise. “Thank you. I'd like to think it's because I work hard, but my work is pretty amazing if I do say so myself.” She winks. Looking to her watch it reads 6:45am, she doesn't need to be in the office until 7:30 but not wanting to catch traffic she decides to say her goodbyes. 

“Nini are you gonna be at the studio next weekend for Yixing’s classes?” She asks. 

Jongin and Sumi met at Yixing's dance studio, not too far from the coffee shop. Even though they go to the studio for different reasons, Jongin to choreograph and Sumi to relax, they both love dance. That's what they built their friendship on, it's also how she found the coffee shop, and in turn Minseok. She'd been coming to this coffee shop for almost 2 years. Her and Nini meeting shortly prior, their friendship never extended past the studio and the coffee shop. She was okay with that. In the time she's been coming to the shop, she and Minseok had never exchanged anything more than a few pleasantries, it was love at first sight. Well from her sight.

“Yep, and guess who's gonna be recording his choreo?” Jongin says wiggling his eyebrows.

“No way!! Is this the same one you were working on in spring?! I'm so glad you finally finished. Does this mean he's gonna let you teach it? Oh please please teach it! I better feature in this video or we’re gonna fight.” She joked. Jongin worked hard on his choreos always honing his skills making sure each move was perfect and if anything felt off or just not quite right it never saw the light of day, that is until he found just what was missing. 

“Promise. I teach first thing Saturday morning. I'm nervous, it's not like it's my first time teaching but I guess since the class is international it makes it a big deal.” 

“You'll do great Nini. Don't worry about it. I'll be right there in the front row” She encourages. At that moment another customer walks through the door. “Well I should get going I will see you guys later.” She waves.

Minseok and Jongin laugh. “We'll see you tomorrow.” They chime.

“Heyyyyyy.” She faux pouts. “I have the day off tomorrow so I was gonna sleep in.”

“Mhmm sure,” Minseok taunts, as Jongin helps the new arrival. “So I'll just make your coffee for dine-in, maybe even later in the day? 8:30?” 

She sighs, tapping a finger on her chin thoughtfully. “I suppose I do have  _ some _ errands to run tomorrow. I guess spending the morning here wouldn't hurt.” She smiles. Minseok nods in acknowledgement and waves her out the door. With a quick wave from Nini she heads down the sidewalk towards her car. 

  
  
  
  
  


At seven o'clock it's time to close up shop. He let Jongin go home early. Since he goes to school now he lets him pull doubles on weekends as to not disturb his class work. He always feels bad for him and tries to send him home to get some rest when the shop isn't busy. The kid works too hard. He's wiping down the last table when he hears the door open. 

“We're closed.” He calls out to the customer. 

“Ah, sorry about that. Good thing I'm not here for coffee,” the customer states. 

Minseok's heard that voice before, and he's certainly not fond of it. It's arrogant, irritating, bitchy, pushy and too smooth. His voice sounds like it belongs to a seasoned salesman. The kind that sells you what you never needed, takes your last penny and you never realize it till you've already sold your soul. He's the  _ devil _ . 

“Well, to what do I owe the pleasure, Yuta.” Tucking the towel in his back pocket, he places the last chair on the table. He hates saying the young man's name, it always leaves a foul taste in his mouth. 

“Shall we sit?” The younger asks motioning to a booth by the window. No doubt making the elder an easy target for whatever gunman the younger has stationed outside, should Minseok try anything. Which, sounds like a pleasing thought, but he's not in the mood to take a bullet over a good sock to the younger’s face. Minseok heads to the booth and takes a seat. He glances out the window for any visible signs of Yuta’s men, but it's all in vain. Even with his trained eye he could only guess the spots they're in. After all this is  _ his _ territory, so Minseok is confident that even if he doesn't have eyes on Yuta’s men, then Seungcheol definitely does. He and Jongdae were opposed to him opening up the coffee shop complaining that it leaves him exposed and vulnerable. He's been known to live on the edge never worrying about consequences, that is, until that day. He always knew his risk-taking would get him hurt, maybe even kill him. He was ready for that, but he wasn’t ready when the consequences fell to someone he cared most about. He never expected that  _ she _ would have to pay the price.

“I'm sure you know why I'm here.” Yuta smiles warmly. To those who don't know him they'd trust that smile in good faith, but Minseok knows that smile all too well, it sends cold chills down his spine.

“Actually, I'm not quite sure why you're here. As I recall, we settled our business months ago with no intentions of renegotiating.” Minseok said sternly. Minseok is almost 32 and has obtained, maintained and controlled most of Seoul’s underground for a decade, as well as outer lying cities. He was young like Yuta when he came up. He was arrogant pushed the boundaries and grew his territory with a relentless hunger and iron fist. Yuta has recently overtaken a smaller rival gang that originated in Minseok’s home town of Guri. The gang has always been a thorn in his foot, but he never had any desire or need to extinguish until Yuta appeared. The younger is like a starving leopard, his blood lust evident on his face. The younger man pushed an envelope across the table. 

“I think this will reopen our negotiations.” His smile grew into something similar to the Cheshire Cat. The elder grabbed the manila and opened it. He splayed it's contents across the table in front of him. 

There were pictures. Five freshly printed photos of  _ her _ . Of Sumi. Each one he could tell was from different times of the year. The first was from last year around summer time she hadn't been coming to the shop for long at that point. The next photo was of her leaving her apartment that following winter, then again in early spring. Each picture leading up to today. It was her exiting her car from her office’s private parking garage. 

He was fuming. Minseok is usually good at controlling his anger but once you've pressed his buttons he sees red. And right now Yuta’s blood was the red he sought after. He wants nothing more than to spill his blood across his freshly cleaned table.

_ How dare he bring her into this? How dare he even consider threatening her? Bringing someone innocent into this. She's done nothing and  _ means _ nothing to him. What could he possibly—How does he even know?  _ Does  _ he know? _

Looking up from the pictures into Yuta's eyes, he gets all the answers he was looking for. Yes, he plans to use her against him. Yes, he will do anything to get what he wants, even harming her. And yes, he does know.....exactly  _ who _ she is. 

“Ahh, so you  _ do _ know who she is.” Yuta drawls. “I was under the impression my men were following a useless lead.” He chuckles. “But seeing the look on your face shows me I should've put more resources into this  _ much _ sooner.” Smirking he interlocks his fingers and places his hands under his chin. 

“So, what do you say? You give me the outer cities. I already have Guri, what about I give you the girl and you give me Suwon and Ansan.”

“That's bold. Even for you.” 

“Well, how much does she mean to you?” His face darkens. “Besides, Suwon isn't much worth to you, it sits on your outer boundaries. What would you really be giving up? A few hundred thousand won? Besides, Ansan is your baby, that where you keep your arsenal isn't it?” The glint in his eyes are starting to grow into a wildfire. “The girl means nothing to me. But she means a lot to you, Ansan and your trading ports mean a lot to me, and I can't just stand by and watch you forsake them. So I propose a trade—” 

“Not happening” he counters. “What you're gonna do, is walk back out that door you came in, get in you car and drive home. The next time you set foot in my territory is the last time you walk.” His whole demeanour darkens. He can see it even rattles Yuta, not enough to scare him but enough to catch him off guard. “That girl is off limits. You wanna throw her into the mix then you can consider yourself cut off. No more deals, no more supplies. If you want so badly to be a solo independent organization then prove it. But you just bit the hand that feeds you, and I put those dogs down, not kick them out. If it's a war you want then that's what you get, but you're undermanned and if you think your equipped to handle something of this magnitude then you're dumber than I thought. Now get the fuck out of my coffee shop.”

With that the younger man stands and exits, just as confident, if not more so, than when he came in.  _ This is what he wanted. _ He came to strike a nerve, and that he did. Minseok doesn't care if he put if heart on his sleeve or let his emotions show, it's how he's always been and it's how he'll continue to be. He's never backed down from a fight, and he's not going to now. Yuta's messes with the wrong boss today, and he's gonna out that brat in his place, then put him out of his misery. 

He grabs the photos in the envelope and locks up the shop. He exits through the backdoor into the the cool night air. Picking up the buzzing phone from his pocket he swipes to answer. “Yeah. I know.” Is all he says into the receiver before hanging up. He doesn't let himself think about anything the whole 30 minute ride to his night club deep in the heart of Seoul. He cherishes the silence knowing that it'll be his last of the calm be the storm. He may not get this again till he's rid himself of Yuta. Or until Yuta get rid of him. 

He pulls his car to the secret entrance at the back of his club. Jongdae is already waiting for him. He didn't need to look at his best friend to know the look he carried on his face. It was one mixed with concern and disappointment. Jongdae is his right hand man. Best friend since childhood. When they started in this business Minseok was the muscle and he was the brains. Where Minseok can be hot headed, Jongdae was always ten steps ahead and had contingency plans for his contingency plans. All jobs Jongdae headed were bound for success, if anyone could get him out of this mess it would be him. 

“Before you say it, let's find the mole so I can blow off some steam.” Minseok entered the building, he could feel the bass vibrating through the walls. 

“I already know who it is, but you're not getting his name. We need him, for now at least,” Jongdae said taking the lead and heading up a stairwell to the office. 

“Jongdae—” Minseok wanted to say more but was cut off.

“Look Minnie the first course of action is contacting Kyungsoo. He needs to know.”

“He'll kill me.”

“Then we agree on something.”

“He's not gonna like this. He's not gonna wanna hear from me.”

“Right again, which is why I contacted him for you.” At that moment he opened the secret back door to the office. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Junmyeon had already gathered.

“You meet with him tomorrow, Cheol will go with you, in case, you know...” Jongdae shrugs his jack off and takes a seat at the table with the others. He didn't have to finish the sentence, Minseok knew that he wouldn't leave his meeting with Kyungsoo unscathed. Their last encounter was exactly four years ago, after the accident. When he lost her he was devastated, and Kyungsoo was pissed. Rightfully so. He was more than unforgiving. All his intentions toward Minseok were murderous. Minseok did not fight him when Kyungsoo cursed him and left their gang. He didn't even argue. It was his fault. He couldn't forgive himself, so how could he expect him too. It was his sister after all. 

“Alright,” Minseok announced. “I fucked up. Now I ask you humbly to help me unfuck it up.” 

“As long as it involves strapping that Japanese asshole to some cinder blocks and chucking his ass into the sea, count me in.” Baekhyun chimes. With that the meeting begins. Minseok will save his thoughts on his meeting with Kyungsoo for his drive home. Whatever happens tomorrow, won't be pretty. But the one thing he's sure they'll both agree on is protecting Sumi.

 

** 8 O'clock Saturday Evening **

 

An unknown number pops up on his screen. In his line of work, it's not uncommon, but he knows this call isn't work related. He swipes across the screen, lifting the phone to his ear. He waits. 

“Hey Soo,” he hears a familiar voice call out across the line.

“Dae.” Kyungsoo states. “Whatever it is, I hope it's worth it.” When he and Minseok had their “falling out”, as most would call it, that meant he lost his closest friends, including Dae. But he'd do it all over again if he had to. 

“You know I wouldn't call you if it wasn't,” He knows Dae wouldn't call him if it wasn't important, and that's what has him on edge. He knows that Sumi’s been going to the coffee shop. He didn't have the heart to keep her from going, besides Minseok hasn't made any sort of attempt to get close to her. As much as he hates spying on her, he has to, to protect her. From him. 

Maybe he's gotten lax. Maybe he should've stopped her when she went to the coffee shop.  _ Whatever happens next,  _ he tells himself,  _ is my fault too. I didn't protect her the way I promised. _

“You want the bad news first, or the bad news first?” Jongdae states.The corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth begin to lift. He remembers receiving his missions from Dae each starting with the same line. The familiarity eases Kyungsoo...slightly. 

“Well then, start with the bad news.”

“You're gonna have to see him.”

Kyungsoo’s fist clenches, instinctively.

“And the other bad news?” He questions cautiously.

“Yuta knows.”

Kyungsoo's heart freezes. He thinks back to six years ago to one of his last hit jobs. It was just to take out a couple of smaller mob bosses that didn't like the way Minseok ran things. They cheated him over on a few deals and when Minseok asked him to take care of it, he did. Per usual, he took them out no problem. However, instead of placing their own men to take over the area Minseok just threatened the next in line, gaining their obedience. One of them was young, early twenties, a normal man would overlook him, but the fact that he was the previous drug lords right hand man had rubbed Soo the wrong way. You don't get to that sort of position without proving your worth, something he knows all too well. His instincts told him to take the boy out too, but it wasn't apart of his orders. It’s the first time in six years he's regretted that decision. Once again, it wasn't solely Minseok's fault that Katsumi was in danger. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hulloooooo this is my first big fic. Highkey based off of recent dream I had. I hope you like it. There will a peep KaiSoo cos I'm whipped. Please leave comments I'd love to hear your thoughts. And Kudos if you feel like it <3 feel free to visit muh tumblr http://iloveyou-morethanthis.tumblr.com or muh tweeter @mack2kai


End file.
